Secrets
by ShainaNight
Summary: It's been three years, and Chad and Sonny are married. But what happens when Chad leaves to shoot a movie in England for six months, leaving Sonny behind with something unexpected? Sequel to So Far So Great, Or Not.
1. Luckiest

**Hello faithful readers, I return after a short absence of writing to bring you the sequel to So Far So Great, Or Not. This one's a little different; it's written from Sonny's perspective, although that will change for one small section of the story later on. Hope you like it and please review :)**

**Btw I do not own SWAC.  
**

The wedding was a secret. Only our closest friends were there, which included Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. They were happy for us, even if they didn't think it was the best idea. I wasn't even sure if it was. Scratch that. I wasn't sure if Chad leaving a week after was. I looked down at the silver wedding band on my finger, marveling at how beautiful it looked against my white skirt, and remembered the promise ring that Chad had given to me three years ago which now resided on my right hand. Back then I wouldn't have thought marriage would have so come so soon, when I was just barely nineteen and he was only two months past his twenty-first birthday.

"Chad, do you have to go?" I asked for the sixth time, looking up at him. I instantly lost myself in his sparkling blue eyes, still unable to believe that they were forever mine.

Chad sighed and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. My skin tingled with warmth where his fingers touched it, and I immediately forgot everything, even the limo we were riding in. "We've already been over this, Sonny. I have to go to England. South of Cambridge is going to be the biggest blockbuster of the year. I can't miss this opportunity."

"But why do you have to be gone for six months?"

"Now don't start that, Sonny," Chad said, seeing my pout. That expression, which he affectionately referred to as my stupid-cute face, always got him. "Won't you reconsider coming with me?"

"I already told you, _So Random!_ can't spare me right now. You know Marshall. If he could make something happen where I could go he would, but this is our most important season."

"Yeah, I know." Chad sighed again. Gone were the days when he and I worked right across the lot from each other. _Mackenzie Falls _had bombed ages ago. I guess the public saw Portlyn's stepfather come back from the dead one time too many. Ever since then Chad had been acting in movies, which he was much better at. I was proud of him; I really was. I just didn't want to lose him to South of Cambridge for half a year.

"I'm going to miss you," I said softly, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Hey, we still have a week together. Let's try to make the most of it," Chad said, kissing me. Right then I began to think of all the ways we could 'make the most of it' and smiled. "You know, I remember when I first saw you in that silly waitress costume. That was the moment I fell in love with you, I think," Chad whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Yeah, definitely not a moment when I was looking my best."

"You look beautiful no matter what you have on."

I giggled as his breath tickled my ear, and I couldn't help thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

**Chapter two coming soon :)**


	2. Surprise

**Chapter Two.** **I don't own SWAC. Please review and hope you like it! :)**

Three months went by, and not one day passed where I didn't miss Chad. My friends noticed the change in my mood and tried their best to cheer me up. They made me feel a little better, but no one could quite fill the void that Chad had left. Tawni had changed quite a bit since three years ago—she was still dating Braden, for one thing, and she used to never date someone for longer than two weeks—and often stopped by to check on me. I was glad for it; the Cooper mansion was rather large and noticeably empty when I was the only one in it.

One morning in September, I woke up sick for the fifth time in a month. I groaned and closed my eyes to keep the room from spinning, but that didn't stop the churning in my stomach. For the fifth time that month I ended up on my knees in front of the toilet.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" Tawni asked worriedly.

Rats. She had walked right up behind me without me noticing. I hated throwing up in people; it was too gross to be witnessed by anyone else.

"I'm fine." Oh yeah, that was convincing. My voice croaked when I spoke, and I'm sure I didn't look so swell either.

"Sonny, this is like the fourth time this month."

"Fifth, actually."

"Okay, that's it. You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"To the doctor's. We're going to find out what's going on with you."

"Tawni!" I curled up on the bathroom floor, knowing I was acting very much like a little kid. "I hate doctors."

"It's either that or throwing up 24/7. Your choice."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But no needles."

When we came back from the doctor's office, I was in shock. Tawni made me lay down on the bed so I wouldn't pass out.

"How did this happen, Tawni? How can I be pregnant?" I asked, resting my hand on my stomach. Now that I was paying attention it wasn't quite as flat as it used to be.

"Sonny, do you really want me to explain it to you? Because I thought you already knew all about the birds and the bees," Tawni said. "Really, if you didn't want a baby so early then you should have been more careful."

"Who said I didn't want it?" I asked, slightly hurt. This was my baby, mine and Chad's, not some object. I wasn't going to let anyone take it away from me.

"Oookay, I see the mood swings are setting in. Listen, just get some rest and don't stress yourself out. You can always call me if you need me," Tawni told me, picking up her purse and heading for the door. "Do you want me to bring over pizza tonight or something?"

The thought of pizza threatened to make my stomach start churning again. "Ew, no. But I could really go for some Cajun food. Preferably something blackened."

"And where exactly am I supposed to find that?"

"I don't know. But I really want it."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." With that Tawni left, muttering something about ridiculous cravings. I knew she didn't mind though. Tawni had helped me through a lot already, and I was positive she was too stubborn to abandon me now.

Of course Chad was going to have to find out. He was the father, after all. I had the phone in my hand and was about to call him when something occurred to me. If I told him I was pregnant, he would no doubt forget about the movie and rush home. As much as I wanted him here, I knew how important this movie contract was to his career. It would be better to wait until he finished filming and surprise him when he came back. I'd only be six months along then; I'm sure I could handle it for that long.

But I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Marshall and the rest of the _So Random!_ gang. Marshall was the best producer anyone could ask for, but my unexpected pregnancy was going to interfere considerably with filming. I was pretty sure Nico and Grady would go into protective big brother mode and kill Chad the moment he got back from England. No telling what Zora would do; the girl was pretty unpredictable. She could very well go on the war rampage with Nico and Grady, but then again she might think it was sweet somehow. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to find out which path she decided to take.

I still had some time, though. I wasn't even showing yet, and even when I did I knew I could find ways to conceal it. Right now I was content with lying on the bed, my hands clasped over my stomach, and thinking how wonderful it was to share something so special with my Chad.

-----------

"You're what?"

I flinched. Breaking the news to Marshall had been even more difficult than I thought it would be.

"It was an accident, Marshall," Tawni explained. She had come along to Marshall's office for support.

"Yes, I realize that, but what am I supposed to do? We're in the middle of filming, and we have a deadline coming up," Marshall said. He was holding onto the edge of his desk as if he was keeping himself from falling over.

"I can still act, at least until I start showing too much. And after that—we do have a million costumes, I'm sure I could hide it," I said.

"You're taking a risk there, Sonny. This secret's going to be a hard one to keep. What if the public figures it out?" Marshall asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I said optimistically. Truthfully, I didn't want anyone else to know before Chad did. I wanted it to be a surprise, after all.

Marshall sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "I don't think it'll work, but we'll try anyway. And Sonny, you've got to promise me you're going to take care of yourself. We can't have you passing out or something. And if you get sick you have to tell someone so we can take a break. We film in front of a live audience, remember, and we can't take any chances."

"I know. Thanks for everything, Marshall," I said, relieved.

"You know I care about you kids. Maybe a little too much, I might add," Marshall said with a wan smile. I didn't bother with pointing out that we weren't really kids anymore.


	3. The Pizza Incident

**Chapter three. I do not own SWAC. Enjoy! :)**

Even though I kept telling myself that I was waiting for the right moment to tell Nico, Grady, and Zora about the baby, I knew I was just stalling. I was worried about how they might react, so I just didn't say anything at all. This probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, because things are always worse when people find out on their own. And that's exactly what happened.

I was in the prop room, taking a break on the couch. Despite Marshall's warning about me taking care of myself, I had skipped breakfast that morning and wasn't feeling particularly good at the moment. Tawni was perched on the arm of the couch, filing her nails while she watched over me. Ever since I had told her that I was expecting she had taken up a sort of mother hen attitude, making sure she was by my side half of the time so I wouldn't get hurt. I didn't mind so much, although sometimes she had a tendency to overdo it. There was no way I was going to tell her I hadn't eaten anything yet. She'd probably kill me, or stuff food down my throat. Both were equally scary.

"Pizza time!" Grady announced, walking into the prop room just then carrying a box of hot pizza. Nico was right on his heels, following the scent of warm tomato sauce and melted cheese. It would have smelled good to me as well, but not now. Now it just made me feel sick.

Tawni, who knew all too well what pizza did to me, jumped to her feet. "Get that stuff out of here right now!" She ordered, brandishing her nail file threateningly.

Nico and Grady were stunned by her reaction.

"I thought you liked pizza, Tawni," Nico said, confused.

"Yeah, well…I'm on a special diet," Tawni said, saying the first thing she could think of.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Riiight. Come on, one slice won't do anything to you."

"Maybe Sonny wants some," Grady said, apparently not picking up on the fact that I didn't want any despite the fervent shaking of my head. He opened the box and practically shoved it in my face.

The sick feeling hit me the moment the aroma reached my nose. I pushed the pizza away and got up to make my escape, but I hadn't even made it past the coffee table when my vision started spinning wildly out of control and I fainted.

--------

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch in mine and Tawni's dressing room, surrounded by a million pillows and blankets. It was dark, and for a second I just closed my eyes again, enjoying the security all those pillows provided. But then I heard something stirring nearby and opened my eyes to find myself nose to nose with Zora. I screamed, making Zora yell in response. The lights flickered on all of sudden, and Tawni, Nico and Grady rushed in.

"Zora, what on earth did you do to her?" Nico asked. It wasn't until then that I realized I was clutching a nearby pillow in a death grip. I must have looked really freaked out.

"Nothing! I was quiet and didn't say a word, just like you told me," Zora said.

"I think you were a little too quiet," Grady surmised.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Tawni asked me after she had finished glaring at Zora.

"I'm fine," I said, although my voice was a little shaky. "Zora just startled me, that's all."

"Sonny, we just wanted to say we're really sorry about the pizza incident," Nico apologized. "We didn't know you were…well, you know."

My hands settled instinctively on my stomach. It had become a habit as of late. "I wasn't expecting you guys to be so calm," I noted.

"Oh they already covered the whole explosive freak-out thing while you were unconscious. I had to make them promise not to murder Chad, though," Tawni explained.

"We said we wouldn't murder him. We didn't say we wouldn't rough him up a little," Grady said evilly.

"Boys," Tawni warned.

"But Tawni, after what he did to Sonny…" Nico piped up.

"No is no. Remember, Chad's still Sonny's husband, not to mention the baby's father."

"You should have told us, Sonny," Nico said, looking a bit hurt.

"I was going to. I really was. But I was scared you'd blow up. Well, I guess you kind of did anyway." I felt kind of bad. Nico and Grady were great guys, and I should have known they'd help me out as much as they could. But there was still one person who I was a little confused about.

"Okay, Zora. You have been oddly silent during all of this," I said.

"That's mainly because I enjoy watching real-life drama," Zora replied offhandedly.

"Didn't they tell you that I was pregnant?"

"Oh no, I've known about that for ages."

"What?"

"Three words. Air conditioning duct."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"How else am I supposed to find out the good stuff?"  
I laughed. All this time I had been worried about nothing. "It thought you'd all be mad at me."

"Why would you think that?" Grady asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's not like it was your fault or anything," Nico said.

"Don't go blaming Chad," I told them. Truth to be told, it wasn't entirely because of him that I was in this situation.

"We won't," Grady replied. "Not in hearing distance, anyway," he muttered under his breath.

I shook my head but decided to let it slide.


	4. Perfection

**Last chapter. Now before anyone freaks out, let me just say that I'm already working on a third part, making this story a trilogy. Man, I most definitely didn't plan for this to be so long lol.**

**Note- The POV changes halfway through, but only for like a paragraph or so. Then it goes back to Sonny talking. You'll know where it changes from the asterisks that separate it from the rest of the story.**

**Hope you like it :). Oh and I don't own SWAC.  
**

With my friends helping me, hiding my secret from the rest of the world was easier. Every time I started feeling sick in front of the cameras, they'd figure out some way to cover for me. I had to stay away from award shows and other public places, but I'd say I was doing pretty well. The bump was more noticeable now, and I had just recently found out from the ultrasound that I was going to be having a girl. Tawni said I was glowing, which must have been true because she very rarely gives compliments to anyone other than herself.

It was getting harder to not tell Chad over the phone, however, especially after the first time I felt the baby move. Whenever he called I listened to him tell me about the movie, visiting his parents who he hadn't seen in years, and how much he loved and missed me, all the while biting my tongue so I wouldn't blurt out that he was going to be a father in four months. After all, I only had one more month and he'd be home.

But then one day, something happened that changed everything. It all started when Chad didn't call at two pm like he usually did.

At first I thought nothing of it, until I called him instead and got his answering machine. I tried calling back several times after that but still received no answer. Anxiety began to stir in the pit of my stomach as déjà vu kicked in. The last time something like this had occurred, my mom had died. Had something happened to Chad as well?

In no time I was in such a mess over it that Tawni made me call it a day and took me home early.

"It's been three hours, Tawni. What if something's wrong?" I asked, aware that my voice was shaking.

"It's going to be okay. Remember what Marshall said about stress. Now, I want you to lie down and go to sleep," Tawni said, trying to make me lie down on the bed.

"At five thirty?" I responded, fighting her off. I was much too troubled to sleep.

"You need to relax, Sonny. All this worrying is bad for the baby," Tawni told me firmly.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I reached for it but then retracted my hand.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Tawni asked me, looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

"The last time I answered the phone in a situation like this, it was the police telling me my mom was dead," I whispered.

"Oh Sonny, don't be silly," Tawni laughed. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

I hugged my knees and watched in dread as her perky smile disappeared. She talked to the person on the other end for a little while, revealing nothing that would give anything away in her responses, and then hung up.

"What happened?" I asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Nothing! Nothing, everything's fine."

"Tawni, tell me the truth." It was getting more difficult to keep my voice under control.

Tawni looked down at her pink, perfectly manicured fingernails. "That was Chad's mother. Apparently Chad was involved in a little…accident on the movie set. Something to do with a heavy prop. He's—he's in the hospital right now, unconscious, but the doctors say he should be fine…"

If Tawni said anything after that, I wouldn't have known, because without warning all sound faded away, and everything went black.

*****************

Tawni watched over the sleeping Sonny, wishing she could have figured out a way to break the news more gently. She was sure Chad was going to be just fine; the doctors didn't think he had anything more than a concussion. But Sonny didn't realize that. The pain from her mother's death had returned the second the phone rang, and it was taking a considerable toll on her health.

Night came and went and still Sonny refused to come to. Nico, Grady, and Zora stopped by to check on her, leaving soon after they discovered there was nothing they could do to help. Tawni, however, stayed behind, keeping an unwavering vigil over her friend. Her watch was interrupted sometime around seven o' clock in the evening when the phone rang once again.

"Tawni? Where's Sonny?" The person on the other end asked. Tawni breathed a sigh of relief. It was Chad, sounding very much recovered. That did not mean, however, that she was about to take it easy on him.

"What do you mean by going off to England for six months and leaving her in the condition she's in? Do you realize what you've done?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Chad asked, puzzled.

Tawni decided it was time he knew. "I _mean_ that Sonny's pregnant with your child, Chad. And when she found out you got hurt over there she fainted and I can't get her to wake up, even though it's been two days almost."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Sonny? Pregnant? No she can't be. We were careful, except for the time—oh no."

"Yeah, 'oh no' is right. Now you better get your butt back here and fix what you messed up or I will personally go over there and drag you home by your ear."

"Calm down, Tawni. I'm already on my way."

"Good." Tawni hung up the phone. "'Bout time," she remarked.

-----

Chad walked through the front door a couple hours later. There was a jagged cut across his forehead that looked like it had been stitched up and a brace on his wrist, but other than that he looked hale and whole.

"Where is she?" He asked the second he caught sight of Tawni.

"Upstairs in bed," Tawni said coldly, narrowing her eyes at him. Chad ignored the look, pushing past her and racing up the stairs two at a time.

The sun was just setting, casting bands of gold and pink across the room. One particularly dazzling ray lit up the place where Sonny lay, making her skin glow like an angel's. Chad's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. He walked over to her and placed a tentative hand on her stomach, feeling the shape of the baby inside. His baby. The phrase was going to take some getting used to. He tenderly brushed his wife's dark hair away from her face.

"I think you reminded her of her mother's death," Tawni said, coming up behind him.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. How could I have been so stupid?" Chad said, sounding truly sorry.

"Well usually I would agree with you, but I've seen how Sonny's acted these past few months. She's been so happy. I think she really wants to be a mother, but especially because you're the father." It was very hard for Tawni to say this. She didn't have much practice with being compassionate, especially to someone like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad had an idea. Well, it was actually more of a totally unlikely, impulsive whim. Not even caring that Tawni was in the room, he leaned over and gave Sonny a long, full kiss.

*****************

I opened my eyes, the wonderful taste of Chad's lips lingering on mine, and looked up to see him standing over me, grinning. The fading sun illuminated his blond hair like a halo, and for a second I forgot to breathe.

"Am I dead?" I asked, still a bit scattered. The last thing I could remember was learning of Chad's accident, and then darkness. How was it possible that he was here now?  
"No, dearest, I believe you're very much alive," Chad replied softly. He sat down beside me and stroked my cheek, making my skin tingle pleasantly. I don't think that feeling would ever go away, not in a million years. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant earlier?"

I looked down at my hands. "Because I knew how important it was for you to finish filming in England."

"Sonny, you should know by now that you're much more important than any movie deal. I left that set in a heartbeat when I found out you were in trouble," Chad said.

I looked up at him in surprise. "But Chad, what about your career? Your future?"

"You are my future, darling. You and the baby. Movie deals and fame are just passing things."

I laughed softly. "You most definitely aren't the same Chad Dylan Cooper I met three years ago in the studio commissary," I told him, playing with a lock of his fair hair.

"Maybe so, but you haven't changed a bit. I've loved you ever since then, even when you used to call me a bigheaded jerk."

"Did I say that?"

"Several times, yes."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You brought me back to reality every time you said it."

"Um, sorry to interrupt this little lovefest, but I've got a boyfriend who I haven't seen in ages, and you guys just keep reminding me of it, so I'm going to go now," Tawni said. Both Chad and I jumped—we had completely forgotten that she was still there.

"Okay, see you later," Chad said.

"Sure you're going to be okay now?" Tawni asked me. The mother hen mind-set was taking a while to wear off.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," I responded, squeezing Chad's hand. "Oh, and Tawni? Thank you for taking care of me. You're a really great friend."

Tawni paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to smile at me. Then she was gone.

"Now I do believe we have some catching up to do," Chad said after we heard the front door close. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, much like he had done the morning after my mom's accident. I took a hold of his uninjured hand and pressed it to my stomach so he could feel our child kicking her little feet.

"Do you feel that? I think she's saying hello," I told him.

"So it's a girl," Chad breathed in my ear.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

I relaxed, letting myself melt into his arms. This moment, bathed in all the golden glory of the sinking sun, was perfection, and I wanted to savor every second of it.

**The End for now. Obviously I like baby girls lol.**

**Oh and I thought I'd let you guys know that I have a slightly different method to writing fan fic. You guys might have noticed that I usually put up chapters every day. That's because I write the entire story beforehand, edit it several times, and then put it up on here chapter by chapter. That way the story flows better because it's already finished and I don't have to make any major changes**. **So yeah, just give me a few days to complete part 3, and then you'll get the chapters day by day :)**


End file.
